The Hunter from Athens
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: The Roman Mysteries--A bit AU. Magnus is back with a secrect weapon. Flavia and co must solve the mystery before more children start disappearing. Rated T for safety. Fic set after book 10 of The Roman Mysteries. Includes spoilers.
1. Scroll I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Roman Mysteries characters. Theron and others are mine (you will know them) but the rest belong solely to Caroline Lawrence._

**Scroll I**

Twelve-year-old Flavia Gemina sat with her back against a large tree in her back courtyard, her face turned upwards towards the rising sun. Her best friend and ex-slave Nubia sat beside her. They both had their eyes closed and were deep in thought. A light breeze ruffled Flavia's light brown hair and whips of it floated across her cheeks. She had always been somewhat pretty, but that morning she looked almost beautiful. The dusky beauty next to her simply radiated with life and exquisiteness.

"Nubia?" Flavia asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Came the soft answer.

"Do you realize we are almost ready to be married?"

"Hmm."

"Pater still hasn't found a man for me yet, and I'm afraid to say I'm glad."

Nubia opened her golden eyes and rested them upon her friend's face.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

Flavia sighed and opened her eyes as well. "When I look at how happy Miriam and Uncle Gaius are, I realize that that is the kind of marriage I want. I don't want an arranged marriage; I want to marry for love."

"Have you talked to your father about this you say to me?"

"Talk to your father about what?"

The two girls looked up to see their two other best friends coming to meet them. Jonathan ben Mordecai was in front with Lupus close behind. Jonathan's dark brown curls had finally grown back to their full glory from when it had been shaved off in gladiator school. They bounced gaily up and down as he made his way towards them. In contrast, Lupus's short brown hair was plastered to his head indicating he had recently been to the baths. He was carrying the wax tablet and stylus he always used to communicate with since he had no tongue and was mute.

Flavia smiled happily at the boys and rose to greet them. "Jonathan!" She cried, hugging him briefly. "When did you get back?"

"Today." Grinned the boy.

Jonathan had gone to visit his sister and her husband of a year and a half for a couple of weeks. Flavia had missed him a great deal and was glad he was home safe and sound. She could tell Lupus was too for his bright sea-green eyes were sparkling happily. Jonathan folded his strong, wiry body down in front of her and Lupus followed suit.

"I am glad you are safely home." Nubia said. She had been learning Latin for about two years now and was almost fluent. Lupus grunted in agreement.

Jonathan's grin widened. "I'm glad too," he said. "I almost fell overboard when I was getting sick over the side." He blushed faintly. "Good thing the trip wasn't long."

"How are Miriam and Uncle Gaius?"

"Happily married. Miriam was acting a little funny."

"How do you mean?"

"She kept complaining of a headache and she needed to go to the latrine a lot."

"Hmm." Flavia frowned in thought.

"Perhaps she is with child." Nubia suggested.

Jonathan looked surprised. "That could be."

"That would be wonderful!" Flavia gasped.

"Yeah . . ." Jonathan's dark eyes glazed over as he stared into the distance.

The two girls also lost themselves in the daydream. Flavia dreamed of playing with the baby, reading to her, teaching her how to solve mysteries; Nubia dreamed of singing to her, playing her flute for her, teaching her the songs of her country; Jonathan dreamed of what it would be like to be an uncle, to teach him how to recite the Torah, to show him how to use a bow and arrow, and how to use a sling. They all jumped when Lupus cleared his throat and held up his wax tablet. On it he had written

WHAT WERE YOU TWO

TALKING ABOUT?

Flavia stared at the words uncomprehendingly before shaking herself abruptly and blushing a bit.

"Oh! You mean when you and Jonathan came up?"

Lupus nodded, his sea-green eyes gleaming in the half-light of the morning.

"Oh, just our husbands."

Jonathan's eyebrows rose. "Your husbands?"

"Yes, who we want to marry. I for one don't want to an arranged marriage."

"Oh?"

"I want to fall in love like Miriam and Uncle Gaius."

"Oh." Jonathan shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Are you in love with anyone?"

Flavia shook her head. "Not yet."

"Oh."

Nubia turned her head sharply to gaze at Jonathan. His face betrayed no emotion yet his tone sounded disappointed and slightly relieved. Nubia narrowed her eyes a bit, still staring at the boy. Was he in love with Flavia? They had been friends for almost two years now. Nubia knew Jonathan was very good-looking and he was thirteen, almost a man. Did Flavia have feelings for him? But no, Nubia could see Jonathan was the last thing on Flavia's mind. The African girl sighed inwardly. The man she loved did not love her back and had gone to live in his parents' house.

The girl was startled out of her stupor by Jonathan's voice asking Lupus,

"What about you Lupus? Are you in love with anyone?" The older boy ruffled the younger one's hair.

Lupus pulled away and glared at Jonathan. Then he shrugged and shook his head.

"What about that girl from Pompeii? Clio?" Flavia asked.

Lupus looked at her sharply, frowning a bit. He wrote on his tablet:

I HAVE NOT SEEN HER

IN A YEAR AND A HALF

"Oh, I'm sorry Lupus."

Lupus shrugged absently but Nubia could see a flicker of pain flash in his bright eyes. Flavia must have seen it too, but just when she opened her mouth to speak, the children hear Flavia's cook Alma call out to them.

"Children, it's time for the morning meal. Jonathan and Wolfie can stay if they like, I made enough food."

Flavia stood and wiped her hands on her tunic. The others followed her lead.

"Come on, everyone," she said, her gray eyes shining happily. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Lupus wrote on his tablet:

I COULD EAT AN  
ELEPHANT!

Jonathan scrunched up his nose. "Eww. Tough."

Nubia nodded. "I do not think it would fit inside of you."

Lupus grinned and shrugged. The others laughed and they went inside. Alma had made them a delicious looking meal. Jonathan and Nubia headed right for the dates. After a while they were joined by Flavia's father, Captain Geminus. He smiled at their fresh, young faces stuffed with food.

"Already started without me I see," he said good-naturedly, lowering himself down onto the couch across from the two the children were reclining on. As Flavia began talking to her father, Jonathan started studying her. He had noticed before that her knees were not so knobby anymore, now he concentrated on her face.

Her light brown hair was loose and floated around her like a halo. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. She was no Aphrodite, she did not turn heads in the street like his sister Miriam, she was not even as beautiful as Nubia, whose dark attractiveness was starting to get attention from the local boys. But with her bright personality, her liveliness, and her kindness, Flavia passed Nubia and even Miriam in his eyes.

He felt a poke in the ribs and turned to look at Lupus. He frowned questioningly at the younger boy and saw that Lupus was not looking at him, but past him to someone behind him. He turned around and his heart sank. Caudex, Flavia's doorkeeper/bodyguard, stood in the room with a young man beside him. But it was not the boy or Caudex that made him feel sick. No, it was the open-mouthed dazed expression on Flavia's face as she stared at their young visitor.


	2. Scroll II

**Scroll II**

"Master," Caudex said, "this young man is looking for work. He says he is Greek and would make a good secretary."

Flavia realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it, but she could not tear her gaze from the boy. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Silky golden hair brushed slender shoulders in waves, smooth white skin made up his features, and dazzling blue eyes covered her with goosebumps. He noticed her staring and did a double take, a hesitant smile showing straight white teeth.

Captain Geminus beckoned the boy to him. Flavia watched his every move. He was muscular but lean, with the grace of a feline. She felt Nubia stir beside her, but she did not turn.

"What is your name, son?" the Captain asked.

"Theron, sir."

"Is that Greek?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. How old are you?"

"I am fifteen years old, sir."

Flavia's breath caught in her throat. He was only three years older than her!

"Does that not seem a little young to be a secretary?"

"Well sir, I've been told I'm mature for my age. I am also fluent in Latin, Greek, and even some Aramaic."

Captain Geminus looked thoughtful. He turned to Lupus. "May I borrow your tablet, please?"

Lupus, who had been drawing something on his tablet, looked up sharply and nodded. He wiped off whatever he was working on and handed it and the stylus to the Captain. The man nodded his thanks then handed the instruments to Theron. The boy took them and poised to write. Geminus nodded approvingly.

"That's right; I'd like to dictate to you. In Latin and then I would like to see you translate it into Greek."

The Captain launched into a complicated description of Lupus's ship, the _Delphina_, of which he was the Captain. When he was done, the boy went on to translate it. Flavia watched as the boy hunched over the tablet, the stylus moving furiously. His hair swung forward and shielded his face from her. She frowned slightly but resisted the urge to push it away. That would not be seemly at all. After a few more breathless moments, Theron handed the tablet back to Captain Geminus, a triumphant smile on his beautiful face.

The children crowded around the Captain as he studied Theron's work. Jonathan whistled admiringly.

"That's very good," he commented.

Flavia's father nodded his head, his eyebrows raised. "Very well done," he said to the boy. "Your handwriting and spelling are excellent. The translation is also perfect." He squinted at Theron. "Where did you learn to do such fine work?"

"Well sir, I have always been a perfectionist. When my parents sent me to school, I was determined to do my best."

"This is my daughter Flavia and her friends, Jonathan, Lupus, and Nubia. Do you think you can tutor them?"

Theron's brilliant blue eyes scanned them over and Flavia fancied his gaze stayed a bit longer on her than the others. He nodded slowly.

"I will do my best, sir."

Captain Geminus nodded then turned to Caudex, who was still standing patiently off to the side.

"Caudex, give young Theron Aristo's old room." He turned to his new employee. "You will tutor the children in the morning and perform your duties as my secretary in the afternoon unless I have no need for you. Saturdays you have off. Once you are settled, meet me in my office and I will give you a more thorough overview of your new life here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Theron bowed respectfully, and, with one last glance at Flavia, left the room.

0000000

"I'm sorry, Flavia," Theron said for the third time, "but that is incorrect. Here, let me show you." He leaned over her shoulder and started the translation over again on her tablet. "You see this here? It's supposed to be 'he sent,' you have written 'he sends'. . ."

He went on, but Flavia was no longer listening. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Her face grew red but she tried to keep her expression impassive. Her head was spinning and there was a roaring in her ears. As he moved on to Nubia, she found she had been holding her breath and she let it out slowly, her face returning to its normal color. She noticed Jonathan narrowing his eyes at her. She returned his gaze with wide-eyed innocence. He frowned but turned away. Flavia turned back to her tablet, smiling at Theron's neat handwriting.

She felt something poke her back and turned to find herself staring at Lupus's wax tablet held right in front of her nose.

WHAT IS WRONG

WITH YOU?

Flavia gave him a look that said, What? Lupus squinted at her and brought the tablet back to himself to wipe away his message and write another one:

YOU KNEW

THOSE TRANSLATIONS

Flavia frowned and shook her head, indicating she did not know what he was talking about. Lupus's bright eyes gleamed with suspicion, but he backed off. As Theron moved on to Jonathan, Flavia traced the marks on her tablet with her fingertips. She knew she had messed up the translation on purpose, but she had only did it because she wanted Theron close to her. What was wrong with that?

Caudex entered the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt," he said, "but Magistrate Bato is here to see the children. Apparently he has a mystery to be solved."

The children exchanged excited glances.

"A mystery?" Theron looked slightly puzzled.

Flavia seized her chance to show off and impress Theron. "Oh yes! I solved a mystery here in Ostia about missing dog heads and even saved the Emperor's life!"

Theron smiled. "That _is_ remarkable! Very well, let's go see what this mystery is."

As the children followed Caudex to the atrium, Flavia could feel the stares of her friends on the back of her head. She turned to them.

"What?"

Lupus pointed to himself emphatically. Jonathan nodded.

"Flavia, Lupus was the one who discovered the assassin, not you."

"So? I was the one who knocked him over with my tambourine."

Jonathan frowned. "You just want to impress Theron, don't you?"

Flavia flushed. "Maybe," she said evasively, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You are loving him?" Nubia asked.

Flavia ducked her head and kept walking. Jonathan started feeling sick. Nubia caught his gaze and smiled sympathetically. _She must know_, Jonathan thought. Lupus had not noticed the exchange. His face was dark with anger for not having been given the credit for saving Emperor Titus's life. He kept his eyes on the ground and did not notice when the others had stopped. He ran into a soft wall only to find it was not a wall at all but Magistrate Bato.

"Be sure to watch where you're going, young Lupus," Bato said good-naturedly. "I might have been a canal or a pile of manure."

Lupus's ears turned pink as he back away to his place beside the others.

"I here you have a mystery for us?" Flavia said, ignoring the exchange with Lupus.

Bato smiled slightly. "Indeed I have, but who is this?" He gestured towards Theron.

"This is our new tutor Theron," Flavia explained. "Theron, this is Magistrate Bato."

Theron bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bato nodded briefly to the boy before turning back to the children.

"It appears that Magnus has struck again."

The group gasped in unison. Theron looked confused. "Who is Magnus?" He asked.

The children exchanged a look. They realized Theron had no idea what they were talking about. Flavia stepped forward again.

"Magnus is a dwarf who kidnaps children and makes them work in a factory weaving rugs. Most of the children go blind from the fibers floating around. And it's not just orphans and runaways whom he takes, he takes freeborn children too."

Theron looked horrified. "That's terrible!"

Bato nodded gravely. "Unfortunately we couldn't catch him last time and now he has a secret weapon. We've gotten word he's hired someone from Athens, a hunter who searches for children and snatches them from their homes and families."

Nubia's eyes were wide. "The children he has been kidnapping?"

"Yes Nubia, several children have disappeared already. I must talk to your parents, Flavia and Jonathan, to be sure of your help."

Flavia's infectious grin caused Jonathan's reluctant lips to upturn into a smile.

"Then let's find Captain Geminus and my father."


	3. Scroll III

**Scroll III**

"My daughter, Celia, she was walking her younger brother to school. When she did not arrive home at the usual time, I assumed she had run into some friends who were holding her up. I did not think anymore about it until I realized it was near suppertime and she was still not home. I had to pick up Marcus myself. I asked him when he had last seen his sister. He said she dropped him off then left for the house. I asked her friends, they hadn't seen her. My daughter is not one to run off. I know she was taken."

Nubia nodded, her golden eyes full of compassion. "I am sorry for your loss."

Jonathan flipped open his wax tablet and wrote CELIA in big letters under a list of names. "Did you notice anything suspicious that day before she left?"

"She had been talking to a boy the day before, but I thought he was only one of her friends. She was very popular."

The woman they were talking to was very beautiful, with flaxen hair and large blue-green eyes. She was wearing a black stola as if in mourning, and her eyes were rimmed with red. There had been a little boy when they came in but his mother had sent him away. She had offered the two children some dates and now Jonathan sat munching them thoughtfully as he went over what they had just heard.

"Do you know what the boy looked like?"

"He was very young, but other than that I couldn't tell you. I think he had golden hair, but the sun was out so it could have just been a light brown."

Jonathan nodded and copied down her words. The information did not help much; almost every Roman boy had brown or golden hair. And although he knew most Greeks had darker complexions, he knew some, like Theron, had light hair and skin. He thanked the woman and stood. Nubia followed suit but not before giving the mother a handful of flowers she had picked for the parents of those who were taken. The woman smiled sadly and thanked the girl. Once they were outside Jonathan looked over his list.

"So we have Lucius, Antonia, Demetrius, and now Celia. Only Celia's mother noticed anyone talking to her right before she was taken."

"We are finding boy she was talking with?" Nubia asked.

"We could but there are so many boys with brown or fair hair it could take forever."

Nubia nodded. "Then we tell Flavia what we found."

A shadow flickered across Jonathan's usually jovial face. "Yes, and find out what she and Theron have learned."

000000

Flavia and Theron sat on the public fountain going over their notes. Actually Theron was going over their notes; Flavia was just gazing at Theron's profile. She knew she should be working on the mystery but being so close to Theron made it hard to concentrate. She kept sneaking glances at his beautiful face and her thoughts were all about how nice it would be if he were interested in her as well. She snapped out of her reverie when she noticed he was speaking.

"Well, that was not as productive as I would have hoped. That girl in the last house would not tell us anything. She kept staring at me."

"I don't blame her." Flavia sucked in her breath as she realized she had said that out loud.

Theron gave her a sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

Flavia hurried to find a reasonable explanation for her forwardness. "I only mean that she's only a servant girl and you are rather good-looking, for a Greek." She tried to sound nonchalant.

Theron's eyebrows rose and his mouth twitched as if he were holding back a smile. "Thank you. You're rather good-looking yourself, for a Roman."

Flavia flushed deep red. She ducked her head and looked at the wax tablet she was holding. It was suppose to contain her notes but she had not written anything down. She stood quickly.

"Um, should we head back to my house and tell Pater and Magistrate Bato what we didn't find?"

Theron looked amused and stood also. "That sounds like a good idea."

Flavia nodded. She kept her eyes on the ground, still embarrassed from their conversation. Suddenly she felt herself being wrenched off her feet and held tightly against a warm body as a carruca thundered past. Flavia looked up and felt her heart pounding in her chest as she came eye to jaw with Theron. She watched as the jaw tightened.

"Crazy Roman drivers." She heard him mutter. He looked down at her. "Are you alright."

Flavia nodded. "I'm perfect." She said breathlessly. Their faces were inches apart.

Theron nodded and pulled away. Flavia felt disappointed but knew better than to look it. Theron laid a hand on her elbow. "Please watch where you step," he said, looking down into her eyes. "I don't want to see you get run over."

Flavia nodded again, feeling foolish. Theron removed his hand and they resumed walking. Flavia noticed that he seemed to be hovering close to her. She knew he must be doing it for her protection, but she let her mind entertain the notion that he wanted to be close to her because he liked her.

In a sudden burst of courage, or perhaps stupidity, she blurted out,

"Do you have a girl back in Greece?"

She bit her lip, feeling as if she had overstepped a line. She did not want to seem like a young girl with a silly crush. Theron's eyes became sad. He turned his face from her do she could not read his expression.

"I had a girl. She died when she caught the plague in Rome. She was visiting her grandmother."

Flavia felt her throat constrict. "Oh Theron," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

He turned back to her, a small, sad smile gracing his beautiful face. "That was a year ago. It took a while, but I believe I have accepted it."

Flavia nodded, her heart aching for this boy she hardly knew. She gave him a small smile. "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." She said, softly.

Theron's smile widened and he reached up to squeeze her hand. "I know. I am glad."

Flavia let her hand drop and they continued their walk in silence.

00000

Lupus crouched, breathing hard, behind the wall surrounding the villa he had just fled from. He had only been asking the lady of the house about her missing son when the father had come home. The man was tipsy with wine and became furious that Lupus should be asking his wife such questions after she had just lost her son. He told the servants to throw Lupus out. The man's loud voice had startled the mute boy and not he tried to gather his thoughts.

He had not had much success. He opened his tablet and looked down at the names he had written down.

CLAUDIA  
ADRIAN  
OCTAVIA  
PAUL  
CUSTIS  
POLLIA

All these were names of children that had disappeared. He had questioned the families but none of them knew who could have taken them. Some said it was a man with black hair and huge muscles, others said it was a beautiful boy with soft features; still others said it was a Jew, or a Greek, or a Gaul. The fact was that nobody knew who had done it. Lupus's head was spinning. He crawled out of his hiding place on his hands and knees then stood, wiped off his hands on his tunic and started off towards Flavia's house.


	4. Scroll IV

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy and then I forget. Anyway, here it is. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the last ones, I haven't read the books in a while. On the plus side The Sirens of Surrentum has finally come out here in the USA, so perhaps I can get hold of a copy. Or I could re-read some of the books I already have. There is that option.**

* * *

**Scroll IV**

Flavia, Theron, and Lupus reached Flavia's house simultaneously. Lupus approached the two with his wax tablet waving in the air. Flavia took it from him and looked down at the list.

"This is it? Just a list of names?" She realized how that came out by the dark look that covered the mute boy's face. She hastened to pacify him. "I mean, this is very good. We now have about ten children missing right, Theron?"

The older boy looked at their notes. He nodded. "We have four, Lupus has six. Yes, that makes ten."

Flavia handed Lupus back his tablet absently as she stared off down the street.

"Is that Nubia and Jonathan running this way?"

The two boys turned towards where Flavia's gaze traveled. Two children were running at them. From where he stood, Lupus could see that one was partially helping the other by holding him or her up by the waist. As the two got closer, the three could make out their features. It was indeed Nubia and Jonathan, with Jonathan leaning on Nubia for support. Lupus took off towards the two, with Flavia and Theron close behind.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Flavia asked.

"You were running as if Cerberus was after you." Theron observed.

Nubia was silent and Jonathan bent over, with his hands on his knees, wheezing. Nubia grasped the pouch the boy wore around his neck and held it up to his nose. Jonathan took it gratefully and inhaled deeply. Some color started to return to his cheeks but he did not speak just yet. Nubia turned to the others.

"There was a large boy who is chasing us. We are thinking he is the Hunter from Athens."

Flavia's eyes shined excitedly. "Truly? How do you know?"

Theron looked thoughtful. "Yes, how do you know this boy is the Hunter?"

Jonathan ignored Theron and spoke to Flavia between gasps of air. "We heard from . . . the mother of one . . . of the children . . . that was taken."

Nubia took up the tale. "She said her daughter is talking to a boy before she is being taken."

Jonathan was breathing easier. "She said the boy had either blonde hair or brown hair."

Lupus looked skeptical. Jonathan nodded to him.

"That's what I thought."

Nubia continued. "We found tall boy with brown hair that the daughter's neighbors said she is talking to."

"But when we asked him about it, he got all angry and defensive. That's when he started chasing us."

Flavia tapped her chin with the stylus she still held in her hand. "Did the neighbors tell you his name?"

Jonathan nodded. "They said his name was Hector."

00000

Theron and Lupus made their way back up the road Jonathan and Nubia had come from. The sun was setting and Lupus had to squint to see in the brightness of the glare. He looked over at his companion. The older boy was staring straight ahead, his face impassive. Lupus had been chosen to go with Theron to watch Hector's house that night because, as Theron so kindly put it, Lupus was "sure to be the quietest one of all of them."

Lupus's mind also wandered to how Flavia reacted when she found out she was not to go with them. She had seemed very disappointed. She tried to hide it, but Lupus was an excellent observer. He had also been noticed the subtle sad eyes Jonathan kept throwing at the fair-headed girl. What was wrong with both of them? It seemed to Lupus that Flavia had feelings for Theron while Jonathan had feelings for Flavia. That could not be possible, could it? Lupus glanced once more at Theron walking beside him. Something about the young man seemed not quite right.

Slowly lifting his tablet, Lupus wrote down a question for Theron.

YOU ARE GREEK?

Theron looked down that the tablet held up to him. He nodded his head at Lupus.

"Yes, you know that."

Lupus studied the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin. Something was not right.

YOU DON'T LOOK GREEK

Theron smiled slightly. "Not everyone who lives in Greece is native to that country."

Lupus looked thoughtful. He did not write for a while. They drew near to Hector's house. Suddenly Lupus jerked, coming to a halt. Theron looked at the smaller boy, his expression curious.

"What's wrong, Lupus?"

Lupus clutched the stylus tightly to keep his hand from shaking.

YOUR NAME  
DO YOU KNOW  
WHAT IT MEANS?

Theron frowned, his brow creasing faintly. "Yes, I know what it means."

Lupus was about to write something else when Theron grabbed his arm. Lupus glared up at him but the older boy was not paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the house in front of them.

"I think I see something." Theron said as an excuse.

Lupus looked but did not notice anything out of the ordinary. His angry expression changed to one of bewilderment. Theron dropped his arm.

"I suppose it was nothing. Come, let us choose a place to hide and wait for Hector to either return or leave so we can follow him."

Lupus started to write a question on his tablet but by the time he was finished, Theron had disappeared. The sun was low in the sky and cast shadows over everything. Lupus peered hard into the deepening gloom but could not spot the tutor. He sighed in frustration and wiped out the question. How he wished he could speak! The mute boy made his way to a clump of bushes not far from the back door of the house. Squatting down he waited for Hector.


	5. Scroll V

**A/N: Well, after reading the _Sirens of Surrentum_ and the _Charioteer of Delphi_, I've decided to start this one up again. The chapters won't be as long as my other stories, and it won't be updated as frequently, but it will still be alive. This also comes from suddenly having a whole lot of people review it. See people? Reviewing inspires more chapters! Give yourselves a pat on the back.**

* * *

**Scroll V**

Flavia paced back and forth in Mordecai's library impatiently. Jonathan was reading through some of his father's scrolls and Nubia was playing "The Dog Song" on her flute softly. Every minute or so a note would falter and Jonathan would glance up as Flavia let out a great sigh of exasperation. After a while of this, Jonathan finally grew tired of it.

"Flavia!" he said, sharper than he meant to. She stopped pacing abruptly and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled. Nubia put her flute down slowly into her lap.

"You're going to wear a path in my father's library if you keep up that pacing," Jonathan said, grinning.

"Where are they?" Flavia cried, flinging her hands up into the hair.

"It's only been a couple hours," Jonathan said.

"Perhaps Hector is being late getting home," Nubia suggested.

"I should have gone with them," Flavia said, dropping her head into her hands.

Jonathan and Nubia exchanged looks but did not comment. Instead Jonathan turned back to the scroll and, after a short time of silence, Nubia resumed the playing of her flute. Flavia eventually collapsed onto a couch and lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered once more to Theron. Was he in danger? Why had he not let her come along? Had he found any clues?

As she was thinking this, her mind turned unguided to Felix, her friend Pulchra's father. For the longest time she had been in love with the man, but Theron was much closer to her age, he was not married, and looked just as much like a god as Felix did. Flavia wondered what she had done to make the gods favor her so. She resolved to keep up whatever good that she was doing in order to keep their favor.

Jonathan glanced up one more time and caught a glimpse of Flavia staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at Nubia and saw that she was looking back at him. Her golden eyes softened and he found he had to look away. The words in front of him on the scroll began to run together as his mind wandered. He tried not to think of Flavia and Theron and instead turned his mind onto his sister Miriam.

She had looked so happy and beaming when he had gone to visit her and Gaius. She had pulled him close to her in a warm hug when she had seen him, something she had rarely done. He decided he liked his sister married; it made her more fun to be around. He thought about what Nubia had said about Miriam being with child. It seemed unreal to think that she could be, but he knew those kinds of things happened when a woman was married.

He huffed a sigh and focused once more on the scroll, thinking briefly of Lupus and hoping his friend would keep an eye on Theron. He still did not trust the boy.

Nubia played her flute quietly, taking solace in the soft music. She felt a strange sense of worry inside of her. Worry for Lupus. Something was telling her that her young friend was in danger. She thought about telling Jonathan and Flavia but they seemed lost in her own thoughts. Then she wondered if it would be safe for her to go out to Lupus on her own. She shivered slightly at the idea. One glance outside told her it was late into the evening, and now that she was of marriageable age (by Roman standards), it would be dangerous for her to walk about un-chaperoned.

So instead she sighed softly and returned to playing her flute, letting the solace of the music ease her anxious mind. As it began to sooth her, she could not help but send up a silent prayer to any god that would hear her that Lupus would be safe.

000000000

A twig snapped in the distance and Lupus jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes roughly, angry at himself for falling asleep on watch. He had grown far too soft. He looked around and blinked hard, then looked again. He frowned. It seemed as if his eyes were still closed it was so dark. However a light suddenly flickered on inside one of the rooms of Hector's villa, and illuminated the small court yard. Lupus shied away from the light with a soft growl. He took the opportunity to search the court yard for Theron, blinking rapidly while his eyes became adjusted to the new light.

There! A bush rustled slightly. Lupus grinned as he caught sight of the young man. He waved his hand quickly, trying to get his attention. Theron glanced at him and Lupus pointed as discreetly as he could to the light. Theron nodded and got up from his crouched position. Lupus scrambled to stand up as well, his feet stinging when he stood on them. He realized they had fallen asleep and hoped they would be able to support him. He stumbled toward Theron who grabbed him and pushed him down behind the bush.

"Stay here until I call you," he said rather harshly. Lupus glared but before he could protest in any way, Theron was gone, making for the villa. Lupus sat there obediently for only a few seconds before he got up and made his way to where Theron had disappeared around the corner of the villa. He heard low voices speaking and noticed the room where the light had come from. He quietly tip-toed over and grabbed a hold of the window sill, pulling himself up as best he could to see over it.

It was hard to see for the light was only a candle that cast long shadows on the walls. Whoever was inside could not be seen from Lupus's view for they were off in a far corner. He saw the shadows move and tried to discern how many there were in the room. There could have been as many as six men, or as few as two. As it was he only heard two voices.

"You were seen Hector; how many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" The first voice was low and sounded intentionally gruff, as if the person was trying to cover up how he really sounded.

"The girl stopped me to ask for directions! Was I supposed to simply ignore her?" The second person's voice seemed normal enough, so Lupus assumed the man was not trying to hide who he was.

"They suspect you now," the gruff man said.

"A couple of kids are the least of my worries," Hector said, as if dismissing the incident.

"They will become Magnus's worries if they catch on to us." The gruff man spoke so quietly that Lupus had to strain his ears to hear him.

Lupus could not contain his curiosity any longer. As Hector replied in a voice barely above a whisper, he jumped up to try to see if he could get a look at the men speaking. His scrambling hands caught a ceramic vase standing just inside the window on a shelf and knocked it to the ground with a loud smash. He froze and would have cursed if he had a tongue. As it was he cursed inwardly and scrambled to get away from the window as the voices inside ceased.

He just hidden once more behind the bush Theron had placed him when Hector barreled into the court yard. The young man's breathing was so heavy Lupus could hear it from where he stood. The boy held his own breath as he watched the brawny Hector scan the court yard for him. After several tense seconds, Hector turned back to disappear inside the villa once more.

Lupus let out his breath in a great whoosh, but then was suddenly caught up as Theron appeared, picking him up by the back of his tunic and placing him on his feet, pushing him forward quickly.

"Go!" he hissed in the darkness. Lupus needed no second bidding. With Theron at his heels, he raced into the streets of Ostia, leaving Hector and his mysterious friend behind him.

* * *

**So, not as long as I would have liked, but still better than nothing in my opinion. Please review and you might get another chapter sooner than you think! ;-)**


	6. Scroll VI

**Wellllll, wasn't _I_ surprised when I discovered how popular this story had gotten! Seventeen reviews when I was sure there could not be that many Roman Mystery fans on here! Well your hard work in reviewing has now been rewarded. A new chapter, longer than all the rest, is finally here. Congratulations. :-P (By the by, after reading _Sirens_ I am more postively inclined toward Floppy/Flavia (seeing as I can actually visualize him as only 15-17 as he really is other than this 20-something year old I was imagining him to be before). However seeing as I started this story out Flavia/Jonathan it will still head in that direction. (Just for the record, I still don't like Pulchra/Jonathan. She's just a brat. He deserves better than her. ;P)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Scroll VI**

Nubia was the first to hear Lupus and Theron's footsteps approaching the library. She abruptly stopped playing her flute and stood slowly. Jonathan looked up at the silence and then stood as well. Flavia did not stop pacing until both Lupus and Theron were in the room, breathing heavily from their run.

"Well?" Flavia asked impatiently, looking up at Theron. Lupus hurried to untangle his stylus and tablet from where they were tied to his waist as Theron caught his breath. The smaller boy scribbled furiously then held up his answer to Flavia, who too no notice of it, waiting for Theron to tell her.

Lupus stomped his foot in annoyance and instead turned to show Jonathan and Nubia. Jonathan took the tablet and read what was on it, misspellings and all.

"It says here that you heard Hector talking with one of Magnus's henchmen," he said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He looked over at Lupus and Theron. "You did?"

Lupus nodded vigorously but Theron looked puzzled, and slightly angry it seemed to Nubia.

"You never told me that," he said, as if scolding the boy. Lupus simply looked at him and then down at his feet, dirty from the run, and then back up at the Greek. Theron understood immediately.

"Oh yes, we were running. Forgive me, I was merely surprised."

Flavia took the tablet from Jonathan then as Nubia studied Theron. The young man looked rather unnerved, she thought, and she wondered why. She turned to Lupus and touched his shoulder lightly.

_Are you alright?_ Her concerned gaze asked. He answered with a slight grin, showing Nubia that the run had actually been exciting for him. Flavia spoke up suddenly.

"They're going to come after us next, I'm sure of it," she announced, looking alarmed.

Theron shook his head firmly. "They would not dare," he said, a small smile playing around his lips.

Lupus grabbed his tablet back and wrote:

WHY NOT?

Theron smiled wider when he read it. "Because he knows you have already bested him once. He would not dare try it a second time."

"True," Flavia said with a proud grin. Lupus rolled his eyes and Jonathan stepped on his foot. Lupus scowled.

"What are we doing now?" Nubia wanted to know.

"Standing around doing nothing," Jonathan muttered, somewhat impatient for the mystery to be solved and for Magnus to get what he deserved.

"No, I am meaning . . . in future time," Nubia reiterated, looking about her at the young faces.

"You mean about what we just learned?" Flavia asked for clarification. Nubia nodded. "I suppose we start watching Hector."

"And how exactly will we do that?" Jonathan asked. "My father won't let me out when it's late, so we can't watch him all the time. And it looks like he'll be doing most of his secret work at night time." Nubia and Flavia murmured their agreement. Neither of them would be let out either.

Lupus raised his hand and Theron nodded. "Yes, Lupus and I can watch during the night."

Lupus instantly lowered his hand and scowled. Theron took no notice. "I suggest we get some sleep," he said. "We can start the monitoring tomorrow."

The children agreed and dispersed to their homes and beds.

0000000000

The next couple of weeks were spent watching, following, and observing the young man Hector. Several times the girls were almost caught when Flavia's haste in following led them straight into him. Instantly hiding their faces, they murmured apologizes and pardons and hurried off, only to double back and follow him again. Unfortunately he only did the basic things while they were on duty.

The boy's turn came later on in the evening. They kept up a steady pace with him, ducking behind random crowds and merchant stands whenever Hector glanced behind him. Lupus was already experienced at sneaking and Theron proved versatile in his talents as he slunk to and fro throughout the streets. It was Jonathan who had to learn a thing or two about stalking a person.

After a while the prey stepped into a bath house and the hunters followed.

"Perfect," Theron breathed as they looked around at the crowd of men inside. "It will be easy to overhear information in this place." He glanced at the two younger boys beside him: Lupus, with his eyes bright with anticipation, and Jonathan, wheezing softly. "We've lost him now though, in this crowd. Let's split up," Theron suggested, "and meet back here in one hour."

Lupus nodded and took off immediately, taking off his clothes as he went. Jonathan shook his head slightly, wondering what his friend was more excited for, the baths or the eavesdropping. Theron clapped him on the shoulder before going off to change out of his clothes as well. Jonathan stiffened, sighed, then followed.

Lupus did not go to the _caldarium_ (or hot room) where he usually started out, but straight to the large pool. With a loud whoop he flipped into the water, swimming to the bottom and then up again with a splash, wiping water out of his eyes as he began to look around, searching for the hunter from Athens.

Jonathan heard the whoop and guessed what was going on. He grinned slightly as he realized Lupus was at the pool. He decided to head to the caldarium. He entered quietly and sat down on a bench next to a grizzled old man. The man smiled amiably at him and Jonathan inclined his head politely to acknowledge him before turning his eyes to the group in the room, wishing the steam was not so thick.

Conversations were in full swing and it was hard to pick out the one voice that was Hector's . . . if Hector was even in the room. If he was not, at least Jonathan's pores would be cleansed.

"You looking for someone, son?" the old man asked after a minute.

"Yeah, my cousin. I haven't seen him in years and I thought I saw him come in here," Jonathan answered promptly, and then wondered if he should feel bad about the swift way he had just lied.

"Well what does he look like? I might be able to help you. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be, but two pairs are better than one." The old man grinned, revealing several gold teeth.

"He's tall with brown hair," Jonathan said and then started as the old man laughed. He frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Look around you boy, for that answer," the old man wheezed.

Jonathan looked around the room and flushed slightly as he realized practically every man in the room was tall with brown hair. He scrambled for something else to distinguish Hector from the rest.

"He's only about seventeen years of age or so," Jonathan said, thinking that most of the men here were over twenty at least.

"Mmm, well that narrows it down some," the old man said, pursing wrinkled lips as he looked about.

Jonathan then wondered if they were supposed to give some kind of signal or something if they spotted Hector. He looked around and then glanced at the old man, who was intensely studying the room.

"Excuse me," Jonathan started. "Sorry if this seems rude, but why are you helping me? I don't even know you."

The old man grinned. "Well I am Lucius. And you are . . . ?"

"Jonathan ben Mordecai," Jonathan replied, blinking.

"Ah. There, now we know each other and I shall help you because I am an old man and little amuses me these days.

"Searching for a needle in a haystack amuses you?" Jonathan asked, sure by now that Hector was not in the room. He could have been out of the baths by now. He sighed to think they would have missed him, which seemed very likely.

"And how do you know this search is nearly impossible?" Lucius asked, raising a bushy gray eyebrow questioningly.

"Isn't it?" Jonathan asked glumly, wondering if Lupus or Theron were having better luck. "I'm sure I missed him."

"Ah well I wouldn't give up just yet," Lucius said with a wink.

"Thanks," Jonathan said with a small smile. He wondered if it had been an hour yet but as he did not have a portable sundial, he could not find out for sure. It felt like some time had passed so he decided to go check. He stood slowly.

"I think I'll go check a different room," he said. He lifted a hand in a small wave. "Goodbye, thanks again for the help."

"It was my pleasure young Jonathan," Lucius said, his crowfeet deepening as he grinned widely.

Jonathan grinned back and left the room, heading back to get his clothes and find Lupus and Theron.

Lupus was not as anxious as Jonathan. In fact, he spent a good half of the hour swimming happily in the large pool. It was only when he heard the gruff voice from that night two weeks ago that he paused, ducking underwater quickly and opening his eyes to watch two wavering figures walk by the pool overhead. He swam along beside them, glad that they seemed to be too deep in conversation to notice him. When he reached the end of the pool he slowly surfaced, peeking his head over the edge as he treaded water and watched them.

Thankfully they stopped and continued to speak. Unfortunately he could only see Hector's face as he faced him. The other young man (for his body held the shape of someone young) had his back turned toward Lupus. Huffing in frustration, he did his best to read Hector's lips as the noise around him swallowed up their voices.

"You're a good swimmer!" a young voice piped up from behind him. Lupus turned to meet the eyes of a boy a couple years younger than himself, crouching next to the pool. "Can you teach me to swim like that?" he asked, his brown eyes wide and questioning.

Lupus scowled and shook his head quickly, turning back to watch Hector and Magnus's hunter. The boy tapped him on the shoulder. Lupus waved him away with his hand, keeping his gaze on the two before him.

"Are you deaf?" the boy asked, poking him in the ear. Lupus lashed out like a snake, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him headlong into the water. The splash caused Hector to glance over and Lupus quickly ducked under the water. He slowly counted to ten mentally before risking another look. The two were talking once more. He sighed in relief.

"That was fun!" the boy exclaimed from near Lupus's left shoulder. "Do it again!"

Lupus shot him an irritated look, wishing he had a way to convince the boy to leave him alone. The boy continued to poke him in the shoulder as he tried to get Lupus's attention. When Lupus continued to ignore him however, he gave a great kick in to Lupus's thigh. That did it for him. Turning swiftly, Lupus grabbed the little boy by the hair and dunked him underneath the water, holding him down as he struggled and kicked.

The commotion caused both Hector and the hunter to turn and look so Lupus quickly ducked under the water again. However it was not before he caught a glimpse of who Hector was speaking to, and his shock caused him to release the little boy and send him swimming as fast as he could to the other end of the pool. The one thing on his mind was to find Jonathan and tell him what he had just found out.

He almost slipped several times, running as fast as he could to the caldarium where he had last seen Jonathan go. When he arrived there however, somewhat breathless, Jonathan's curly head was nowhere to be seen. He frowned.

"Well you look like you're looking for someone too," an old man said. Lupus glanced over and then suddenly grinned, waving his hand in greeting.

"Well if it isn't Lupus," Lucius said with gold filled grin. "How are you child?"

Lupus nodded vaguely to indicate that he was well but then he began gesturing wildly, pointing to his hair and trying to give the impression that it was really curly and somewhat wild hair. He pointed to his arm then and made the shape of the brand that graced Jonathan's upper bicep.

"Ah Jonathan ben Mordecai?" Lucius asked in recognition. Lupus nodded vigorously. "He left a little while ago, searching for his cousin."

Lupus gave the old man a pat on the back and then hurried out, searching once more for the dark, curly head that would lead him to Jonathan. His news would have been bursting at the end of his tongue, if he had had any, and a great weight felt like it was pressing into his chest as the prospect of missing the opportunity to talk with him alone slipped by with the passing seconds.

Finally he went to the dressing room, grabbed his tunic, stylus, and wax tablet, and hurried toward the entrance of the baths, pulling the tunic on as he went. His short legs pumped up and down and his wet feet slapped against the floor. Finally he burst out of the baths and nearly tackled Jonathan by accident. The two boys wrestled on the ground a minute before they both realized who the other was and stopped.

Lupus sat on Jonathan's stomach, writing furiously on his tablet.

"Get off Lupus," Jonathan said. "What's wrong with you?"

Lupus finally shoved the tablet into Jonathan's face. The older boy's face paled slightly as he read what was on it.

THERON IS THE HUNTER FROM ATHENS!

* * *

**So there you have it. I was not planning on letting the cat out of the bag so early, but I figured you guys had waited long enough and this was the key to getting the story moving again. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
